Little Love
by rocknrolleigns
Summary: As an Amoretto, helper of the god of love, Seth's job is to make humans fall in love. One day he gets assigned to match up Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Then things start to get complicated.


_I mostly write Rolleigns, but once in a while I write some Ambrollins, too. This is set in the same universe as Something Tragic, Something Magic (with Seth being an Amoretto), but it's a completely different story and they have nothing to do with each other._

 _The title 'Little Love' is the translation of the Italian word ' _Amoretti'_._

* * *

The sunrise is always beautiful, no matter how many times, years, centuries Seth has been looking at it. But again, the sense of time doesn't exist for ethereal beings like the Amoretti. Helpers of the god of love Amor. They come with powers to make people fall in love, and on the contrary to what humans believe—without bow and arrow, nor do they look like innocent children with wings.

"Why should we need bow and arrow to do our job—when we can get into a human's mind without even lifting a finger?" is what Summer always says, added with, "Humans, what do they know."

Her latest assignment is to match up a man in Ireland and a woman in North America. Seth has to endure her ramblings about how similar and boring they are. "Wouldn't it be more exciting if they get matched up with someone completely different? Like the nice girl to fall for a bad boy wearing—what's the human term for that shiny outer clothing again?—ah yes, leather jacket."

"Summer, you're not supposed to question your assignment," Antonio tells her off softly. Always the wiser. "Amor knows best about their fate; we have to follow his direction." As usual Summer clearly disagree, but she shrugs and shifts her gaze to the sunrise again.

Seth thinks about his own assignment, which is also in North America. He's supposed to make a guy called Roman Reigns fall in love with his best friend. Roman is—by human standards—perfect. Seth has observed him for a while. He's good looking, has a nice job, and his personalities seem pleasant. Though Summer will probably think he is boring. But to be fair, she doesn't think highly of mortals in the first place.

"I must get going," Seth tells them. "See you both later."

"Another observation?" Summer asks, sounding curious. As his closest fellow Amoretti, they're no stranger to Seth's unorthodox methods.

"Yes, I have seen enough of Roman. It's time to observe his match," Seth says.

Antonio looks slightly worried—as usual. "Don't be tempted to pair them up with other people," he warns. "Nobody can interfere with fate. Not even us."

"Since when does Seth listen?" Summer joins in, flicking her long, blond hair, though her tone is not ill-natured.

"I know what I'm doing." Seth shrugs. Then before they can throw more comments, he walks away towards the bright, blue sky.

* * *

Seth's first impression of Dean Ambrose is that he is unusual—and that's putting it lightly. His appearance is what Seth will call… untidy. From his auburn hair, to his scruffy face. His apartment, although not as bad as what Seth fears, is nowhere near the neat perfection that is Roman's house. How in Jupiter's name can they be best friends when they seem to be polar opposites?

There's no doubt Roman will be good for Dean. But the other way around… Seth isn't sure. Which means he has to do a closer observation on Dean Ambrose, before deciding if he'll stick to his assignment or pair them up with other people.

Dean works in a diner two blocks from where he lives. The owner of the place is a heavily tattooed man whom everybody calls Punk, although he's almost never around. Seth remembers him because a while back he matched him up with a lively, dark-haired woman. And now they're married.

Today a tall guy walks in, face covered in thick beard and his dark hair unkempt around his head. Summer would frown at the hair if she was here. The guy ignores everyone's stares and strides towards the table in the corner. He's about to sit down when two big, obnoxious guys come his way.

"What makes you think this is a place for dirty bums?" one of them, a guy with black hair, says.

"Go back to the slum, will ya," the other one adds, his tone obviously condescending.

The messy guy glances at them for a second before pulling a chair, completely ignoring them. The black haired guy grabs the chair to stop him.

"What's your problem?" the messy guy asks, doesn't sound quite concerned.

The second guy replies, "We don't want people like you here." Being around mortals for a long time makes Seth aware that most of them treat each other based on their appearance. "Fuck off." He pushes him, making him stumble backwards and falls.

Before the messy guy can stand up, another person approaches them. "Hey Axel, fucking knock it off," Dean scolds him, brushing some hair off his face. "What are you doing, man?"

Axel looks annoyed at the unwanted interruption. "Can't you kick this bum out, Ambrose? Do your job."

Dean helps the messy guy up. "I ain't kicking anybody out. If I did, it'd be you two," he tells them. Seth notices that his voice is deep and raspy—though not unpleasant. "Harper's a friend of mine, alright? Go mind your own business, leave him alone."

For a moment it seems like they both won't go, but after roughly brushing his nose Axel walks away, followed by the black haired guy. Dean turns to Harper, who's still as quiet as when he came in.

"Where have you been? I thought you moved to Atlanta," he says in a friendly tone.

"I did," Harper replies as he sits down. "The company had problems with taxes; all of us got temporarily laid off until they sort it out."

Dean looks genuinely sorry. "Shit, man. Sorry to hear that," he says. "Where do you live now?"

"Bray let me crash on his couch."

Before Dean says anything, a red-haired woman appears from the kitchen. "Dean, can you come here?"

"In a sec," he replies, turning back to Harper. "Order anything you want, it's on the house."

For the first time since he arrived, Harper cracks a smile. "Punk still owns the place, right? He gonna be okay with you giving people free food?"

Dean smiles, too, and he's got two dimples that soften his face, making him look younger. His blue eyes twinkle, looking surprisingly beautiful. "Don't worry about it," he says. "Talk to you later, man. Come here when you need anything."

"Ambrose," Harper sighs, almost admonishingly, but Seth doesn't miss the fondness in his voice. Dean merely grins, then he swiftly moves around the counter and disappears behind the door.

Seth watches when a smiling waitress approaches Harper and takes his order. He's right; Dean Ambrose is unusual. Although not like he thought.

* * *

The more Seth observes Dean on the following days, the more intrigued he is. He isn't like any mortal Seth has been assigned to. Seth likes seeing his blue eyes shine when he laughs, and the sound of his voice. Dean might be rough around the edges, unlike polished Roman—but he's interesting. He's nice to people, to everyone, no matter how they look. One afternoon there's an old lady who is in tears when she realizes her wallet has been stolen, and that she can't pay her bill. Dean comforts her and tells her not to worry. He also offers to call her family to pick her up and reminds her to suspend her cards.

Roman comes to the diner a few times during the week. He always orders black coffee then work on his laptop until Dean comes to distract him, and then they'll sit together for some time and talk. Seth looks at them as they laugh at something Dean said. Maybe they'll be a perfect match. Seth should just do his job, like he's supposed to. But somehow… he's hesitating.

"See you guys tomorrow," Sasha, one of the waitresses, says later that evening after the diner is closed. She has changed her uniform to casual clothes, now buttoning up her coat.

"What, you're not gonna help us clean up?" says the other waitress Nikki.

Sasha gives her a sweet smile. "Got a date with my girl. I'll come earlier tomorrow, I promise." She turns to Dean and looks at him with pleading eyes. "Dean, please."

"Fine. But come early tomorrow, alright?" Dean tells her from behind the counter.

She thanks him and heads for the door. Becky, the cook, emerges from the kitchen just as Sasha disappears behind the door. "Sasha's leaving already?" she asks.

"Dean let her off," Nikki says with a mock pout as she starts mopping the floor.

"She said she got a date," Dean replies, wiping the counter with a cloth. "Come on, you guys would leave early too if you got one."

That makes Becky shrug, while Nikki good-naturedly rolls her eyes before carries on with the moping.

"Speaking of dates, when did the last time you have one, Deano?" Becky asks.

Nikki looks up. "It must be Sami—about six months ago."

"That's a long time," Becky comments, shaking her head. "Way too long."

"You should go out with Roman; you guys would make a cute couple," Nikki suggest, with a serious tone. Across the room, Becky nods approvingly.

Dean lets out a long breath. "What's wrong with you? Roman's my dude. I'm not gonna date my best friend, are you kidding me."

The girls throw some protests, followed by reasons why Dean should date Roman, though in a joking way. Seth looks at Dean as he laughs, listening to his now familiar raspy voice and feeling something Amoretti shouldn't feel. He can make it happen, easier than flicking his fingers. With his powers he can make Dean and Roman fall in love. But he doesn't know why he can't bring himself to do it.

Dean looks at Seth's direction, and for a split second Seth thinks he can see him. But then Dean lowers his gaze and goes on cleaning the counter. Seth shakes his head. _No_ , it's impossible; humans can't see him. But long after everyone has left the diner Seth is still standing there, a thought running through his mind.

 _How would it feel to be seen?_

* * *

"Have you ever been seen by humans?" Seth asks Antonio when he sees him again.

Antonio seems taken aback by the unusual question. "No. Humans aren't supposed to see us. Why did you ask?"

"I was just curious."

They are silent for a moment, until Antonio says again, "Well, I once heard that you can make yourself visible to a human, if you really want them to see you. But I don't know if it's true or not."

"That's—interesting," Seth says in a contemplative voice.

"You won't actually do it, will you?" Antonio asks. "Why would we want to be seen by mortals?"

Seth doesn't meet his eyes when he replies, "Yes. Why would we?"

* * *

It hasn't stopped raining since the evening fell. Seth looks out of the window, at the people with umbrellas and raincoats, rushing to get home. He draws in a deep breath. He has decided to go on with his assignment. _Tomorrow._ He'll make Roman and Dean fall in love tomorrow. From where he stands he can see Dean's reflection on the glass window as he puts clean coffee cups under the counter. Slowly, Seth lifts his hand to touch the glass with a finger. It reflects the lights, almost working like a mirror.

Then Dean raises his head and their eyes meet. Seth blinks, expecting him to look away in a second. But he doesn't.

"Sorry, but we're closed," Dean says.

Seth turns around and meets his gaze. There is nobody else in the room, so Dean was unmistakably talking to him. "You were talking to me?" he asks nevertheless.

Dean lets out a soft chuckle. "We're the only ones here, aren't we?" He looks Seth's legs then down his feet. "Wait, why aren't you wearing shoes? It's pretty cold out there."

For the first time, Seth looks down and sees what he's wearing. Dark blue trousers and a red shirt that resemble the clothes of a person he saw from the window. But Dean is right—his feet are bare. Before he says anything, Dean has vanished behind a door and reappears a moment later.

"You're lucky I always keep spare shoes here." He shows a pair of grey shoes, crossing the room towards Seth and putting the shoes in front of him. "Go ahead, put them on."

Amoretti never lose for words, and yet Seth has no idea what to say. "You don't need to do that," he says after some long seconds of silence. "I'm fine."

Dean shakes his head. "I insist. I'd feel really bad if you catch a cold."

Knowing Dean isn't gonna relent, Seth gives him a slight nod and bends down to put on the shoes. They fit him perfectly, something that Dean also notices.

"Cool, they fit you," he says with a grin.

Seth gives him a small smile. "Thank you."

Their eyes meet again. "Are you new around here? I sure would notice someone like you," Dean says, holding his gaze. "I'm Dean, by the way."

"Seth."

"Our cook has gone home, Seth. But you can come back tomorrow," Dean tells him.

Seth nods and starts to walk away. Before he reaches the door he hears Dean say again, "Or anytime you want." Seth knows he should leave, but he can't resist turning around to look at Dean.

Dean's eyes are on him, a gentle smile on his face. Seth looks at him for a long second before opening the door and slipping outside.

* * *

Seth comes back the next evening, after everyone but Dean has left. He makes sure he pictures shoes in his mind as he enters the place and he's relieved when he sees he has them on. Dean is behind the counter as usual. He looks up when he hears the door open and his face lits up when he sees Seth.

"Hey Seth, good to see you again," he says. "But if you want food, you should've come earlier."

Gently shaking his head, Seth shows him the shoes he's holding. "I just want to return these."

"Nah, keep them. I've taken some other ones from home as spare shoes," Dean tells him. He shifts closer to the coffee machine. "Want some coffee?"

Seth looks at him before reluctantly nodding. Amoretti don't have the sense of taste like humans, but he supposes he'll drink it to not make Dean suspicious. He makes a beeline for the counter, puts the shoes down and lifts the cup that Dean places on the countertop. It looks steaming hot.

"Careful, it's hot—" Dean warns him, at the same time with Seth bringing the cup to his mouth and drinking the coffee in one go. "God, did it burn your tongue?" He watches him, looking both worried and bewildered.

 _Maybe_ Seth should wait for it to cool down next time. He smiles as he places the cup on the counter. "It's okay." Amoretti don't experience pain, but humans sure do. He should be more careful. "Thank you."

Dean looks at him for a moment then bursts out laughing. "You are something else," he says. Seth doesn't know what to reply to that.

"I should probably go," Seth says. "I don't want to interrupt."

The smile on Dean's face quickly fades. "No, please. Now that you're here you can keep me company while I'm finishing up," he says. And then he adds, "If you want."

Once again, Seth isn't sure what he should do. He's crossed the line, letting a mortal see him. Amoretti are matchmakers, not human's companions. Seth could get himself into trouble. He really should go before things get more complicated. But if he's being honest… he doesn't want to leave. Not when Dean is looking at him that way, hope apparent in his blue eyes.

Seth nods and sits on one of the high stools, doesn't miss the smile on Dean's face.

They talk for a while—well, mostly Dean talks and Seth listens. "I must have spent more time here than anywhere else," Dean says. "It feels more home than my hometown."

"You love this place." Seth watches him as he clean beer glasses.

"Yeah," Dean replies. "I love doing all this stuff, too." He gestures at the glasses. "One day I'm gonna buy this place from Punk. He'll be fine with it, he has other restaurants." Dean looks up and smiles. "One day."

"Good luck," Seth tells him softly.

Dean carries on with the cleaning, still smiling. "Thanks."

Seth stays until Dean is done with his tasks and ready to go home. Then before he locks the door, he turns to Seth and asks, "Will I see you again?"

"You will."

* * *

Days pass and Seth continuously visits Dean in the diner after everybody else has gone home. He keeps telling himself the last time will be the last, but he can't bring himself to stop. He knows he's in a deep, deep trouble. If Amor or his fellow Amoretti find out, he'll get a serious consequence for his reckless actions. The worst thing that can happen is he'll get stripped of his powers. It scares him, but not enough to make him stop coming to see Dean.

 _Amoretti don't supposed to feel like this_ , Seth thinks as he looks at Dean, whose auburn hair is messy as usual, and his blue eyes shine as he speaks. This can't be _—love_ ; the feeling they evoke in mortals. But Seth isn't mortal, so how does he feel this way?

Dean notices Seth has been looking, and he smiles. "You know, I've told you a lot of things about me, but I know nearly nothing about you," he says. "Are you from Florida?"

"No."

"Then where?"

Seth lightly shrugs. "Pretty far from here."

"What are you doing here? Working?" Dean asks.

"You can say that."

Dean looks half amused, half frustrated at the cryptic answers. "What do you do?"

"I match people up," Seth says, at least he's being honest.

Tilting his head to the side, Dean asks again, "Like in a dating agency?"

"Something like that."

Dean puts down the cloth he's been holding. Then he circles around the counter and stops next to Seth. His eyes never leave Seth's face. "Aren't you a mysterious one?" he says. "Well, as long as you're not a serial killer—you're not, are you?"

A chuckle escapes Seth's lips. "Of course not."

"Good enough for me." Dean's voice is getting lower and he's getting closer. Seth blinks as Dean reaches out to touch his hair. "So beautiful," he says in a rough whisper. "I've never met anyone like you." His hand moves to cradle the back of Seth's head as he leans closer. The next thing Seth knows is that Dean's lips brush against his before Dean deepens the kiss, his tongue gently coaxes Seth to part his lips. When Seth does, it slips inside and slowly caresses his.

Dean pulls away after a moment, breathing hard. "Am I going too far?"

Seth shakes his head but at the same time he steps back. "I have to go." Then he turns around and strides towards the door. Behind him he hears Dean call out his name but he doesn't stop.

He should have known this was going to happen. By Jupiter, he is an Amoretto, a helper of the god of love and sexual desires. He knows that Dean is developing feelings for him, yet why did he let it happen? And if he's being honest, it's not what bothers him the most.

It's the fact that he can't feel Dean's kiss.

Amoretti don't have the sense of feel, despite their job is to make humans feel infatuation and sexual attraction to each other. Isn't that ironic? Seth wishes he could feel it when Dean kissed him, even if just once. But it's impossible.

Or is it?

* * *

Seth doesn't visit Dean for the next week. He doesn't want to make things harder for both of them. Luckily for him he gets a new assignment, so he hopes it can take his mind off Dean. Out of all the possible places his assignment could be, it has to be in Florida. In the same city where Dean lives. Seth can't help but wonder if it's a cruel joke.

His assignment is to pair up a woman called Alicia and a man called Drew. They already know each other, which makes it easier for him. One day when he's outside Alicia's apartment waiting for her to get home, he sees her neighbor, who's a small brown-haired woman. What surprises Seth is that the woman stops on her tracks and looks right at his direction.

 _No_. There is no way she can see him. He doesn't want her to see him—unlike with Dean.

Seth stands still, waiting for her to enter her apartment, but she's not moving.

"I know you're there," she suddenly says, but there is a smile on her face. "It's Alicia, isn't it? I'm glad she'll finally get a match."

"You can see me?" Seth asks in disbelief.

She nods. "I'm Mikaela—or just Mickie. Come in, I'll explain everything." Then she opens the door and walks in. After a moment of hesitation, Seth follows her.

Mickie puts her bag down on the coffee table then she unbuttons her coat and hangs it on the coat rack. Seth watches her as she walks around the room, isn't sure what he's supposed to say.

"I was like you once," she says, settles on the sofa. Seth sits down across her. "I was an Amoretta."

Seth looks at her, momentarily lost for words. "But… you're human. How could it be?"

A melancholic smile crosses Mickie's face. "I chose to be human."

"You can—choose?"

She gives him a gentle nod. "Even Amoretti have a choice. We always do."

Seth still can't believe what he's heard. It's hard to process. He never thought they have a choice. Nor has he heard about other Amoretti who gave up their immortality to be human. "Did you ever regret it?"

There is silence for a moment before Mickie replies, "I'd be lying if I said never. But it's so much worth it." She turns her head to the pictures on the wall, of her and a tall, handsome dark-haired man. The light in her eyes is beautiful; the way she looks at the man.

"You loved a mortal," Seth says in a low voice.

"I did." Mickie looks back at him. "Still do. If I had to do it all over again for him, I would."

Seth doesn't reply as thoughts running through his head. It never occurred to him that they could choose. But will he give up everything for a human? A human who's vulnerable to so many things. And he has been around them for a long time; he knows their love doesn't always last. But then he thinks about Dean, and how it would feel to be loved by him.

"How did you do it?" he asks after a long silence.

"You talk to Amor and tell him you want to be human."

"And he'd let you?"

The innocent question makes Mickie smile. "I haven't gotten your name."

"It's Seth," Seth says, shifting his gaze to the blue crystal vase on the table. "Sorry."

"Amor is not heartless, Seth. He is the god of love, after all," she tells him. Then after watching him for a moment, she says again, "Do you love a human, too?"

Seth's head snaps up. "I—guess so," he says, sadly. "But I don't know if it's worth it."

"Think about it carefully. But you have to know that once you choose to be human, there is no way back. You can never be an Amoretto again," she tells him, her voice patient and kind. "If you decide to do it, come to me. I'll help you any way I can."

All Seth can do is giving her a slow nod. "Thank you."

* * *

Seth decides to see Dean, but without revealing himself. Dean is in the kitchen, leaning on the wall. He looks like he hasn't shaved for days. Sasha walks in and tells him something, but he doesn't seem to hear her. She sighs and raises her voice, and this time it shakes him off his reverie.

"What?" Dean asks.

"I said the last customers have left," she says, rolling her eyes. "Come on Dean, you've been a mess for days now."

Becky interjects from behind the rack, "Still can't get over the mysterious guy?"

"Shouldn't have moved too fast," Dean says with a sigh, running a hand through his hair, making it messier. "I scared him off."

"If he likes you, too, he'll come back," Becky assures him. "If he doesn't, then at least it's better now than later."

Dean seems to consider it, then he nods. "You're right. Ain't nothing I can do about it," he says. "Now come on, before Nikki throws a tantrum." Seth watches as he walks out of the kitchen, followed by Sasha, while Becky continues to clean the kitchen.

Letting out a deep breath, Seth closes his eyes. This was supposed to help him make a decision, but instead it makes him even more confused. He was hoping Dean's feeling for him was temporary. But it's not. He hasn't stopped thinking about Seth.

 _By Jupiter,_ what is he supposed to do?

* * *

It takes another week before Seth makes his decision. As he stands before Amor's chamber, he looks around the garden, already thinking he's going to miss it. Antonio and Summer are with him. They were taken aback when Seth told them he wanted to be human.

"Seth, you know how weak mortals are," Summer says suddenly, trying to convince him to change his mind one more time. "You'll be vulnerable to hunger and illness, and heartbreaks. You'll age and eventually… die."

Summer is always honest and Seth appreciates it. But he has made up his mind. "Mickie is happy," he says. "If I could be as happy as her, I wouldn't ask for more."

Unlike Summer, Antonio hasn't thrown any arguments. He merely watches him in silence. Then as Seth turns to him he gently pats his arm. "We're going to miss you."

"Me, too." Seth pulls him into a hug, before doing the same to Summer. "I hope I'll see you two again." Then he looks at them for a moment before making his way into the chamber.

Amor is expecting him, seemingly knowing what Seth's intention is. But Seth doesn't expect anything less from him. "Are you certain you want to do this, my child?" he asks. "Once it's done, it can't be undone. You will live and die as a mortal."

For the first time in his entire existence Seth feels a lump in his throat. But he nods. "I am certain."

A sigh escapes Amor's lips, but not one of desperation. "I, more than anyone, know what love can make you do." Seth knows he refers to the story about him and Psyche. "There is nothing stronger than love that's pure."

He looks at Seth. "I'm asking you one more time, Seth. With all the consequences that come with it, do you really want to be a mortal?"

"I do."

"Very well," Amor says. He raises his hand and slowly Seth feels that his body is getting warmer and heavier. His head throbs so painfully that he can't open his eyes anymore. The last thing he hears is Amor's voice saying, "May Jupiter be with you."

* * *

Even though Seth has spent a lot of time observing humans, it still feels weird being one. The weight of his body, and the fatigue that comes way too easily. It'll be a while until he can get used to everything. The identity that Amor gave him is a 27 year-old American with the name Seth Rollins. It sounds fine, and he's grateful he can keep his name. He also likes the place where he lives; a studio apartment on the third floor that overlooks a lovely park.

Mickie keeps her words. She asks Seth to work in her animal shelter. Seth enjoys it; instead of matching people up, he matches a person with a dog or cat. He knows he'll be good at that, too. The adjusting process and his work make him busy, and it's only after his second human week that he comes over to see Dean.

He gets seated in the corner by Nikki, who can't seem to stop looking at him. Seth inwardly smiles as he orders coffee and blueberry pancakes. After trying blueberry, he can't get enough of it—he even bought blueberry tea. After a few minutes, Seth feels that someone is approaching him. He assumes that it's Nikki coming back with his coffee. But it's not her.

Seth's heart skips a beat when he looks up and meets Dean's blue eyes. A sensation he's not used to yet.

"When Nikki told me about this very cute guy I was hoping that it was you," Dean says, his gaze never leaves Seth's face. "May I sit here?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for moving too fast," Dean says in a serious tone. "I thought I scared you off for good."

"No, it's not you," Seth assures him. "I—was just confused with what I felt. But now I'm sure."

Silence falls between them. Seth can hear the clinking of cutleries on plates and the buzzing noise of people having conversations. Dean keeps his eyes on him as he says, "I don't beat around the bush, Seth. I really like you, and I'd like to know if you feel the same way." He pauses. "Or if you're just gonna disappear again."

Seth looks at him and gently shakes his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

They're being interrupted by Nikki, who comes with Seth's coffee and pancakes. She winks at Dean before going back to the kitchen.

"I really like blueberries," Seth says. If he could eat them three times a day he would.

It seems to pique Dean's interest. "Then you should try my blueberry pie."

"Only if it's good," Seth says jokingly. Humans seem to joke a lot.

Giving him a smile, Dean says, "It is."

* * *

Despite all the time he spent making people fall in love, Seth is not fully prepared of how good it feels to be in love with someone. It's amazing how one person can evoke so much emotions in him, that sometimes it feels like his chest is about to explode.

"Careful, it's hot," Dean warns him as he takes out the blueberry pie from the oven. Today is his day off and as he promised he makes a pie for Seth at his place.

"It looks good," Seth says, can't take his eyes off the pie. The crust is golden brown, with the purple of the blueberry jam peeking between the lattice top.

Dean carefully places it on the kitchen counter. "I remember that you drank a hot coffee once, please don't do that again," he says, sounding half amused half patronizing. "Don't want your mouth to burn, do you?"

"Okay." Seth looks at him, giving his best pleading eyes. "Can we eat it now?"

A chuckle escapes Dean's lips. He reaches out to stroke the side of Seth's face with a finger. "You're adorable, you know that?" The look on his eyes is hypnotizing. Seth only can look away when he's pulled his hand back.

The pie tastes as good as it looks, something Dean keeps reminding him about. But Seth doesn't mind. When he's opening Dean's refrigerator, he sees cans of beers occupy most of the space.

"Do you need that many beers?" Seth asks, holding the door open.

From behind Seth's shoulder, Dean peers at the opened refrigerator. "I have my mates come over sometimes and they drink a lot. Don't you like beer?"

Seth closes the door and turns around to face him. "No. It's bitter," he says matter-of-factly. How humans love it so much is beyond him.

"That's why it's good," Dean replies, with a shrug.

 _How?_

Seth looks at him with a frown. "How is it good when it's bitter?"

Once again Dean laughs, then his face softens when the laughter fades. He lifts his hand and places it on Seth's cheek, slowly leaning forward. "I've never known anyone like you," he says, his voice getting rougher.

"You said that before," Seth murmurs. He tries to keep his breathing steady, but it's not an easy thing to do. His heart is beating really fast, as though it might jump out of his chest. Dean's hand is firmly holding him into place, although it's not necessary. He doesn't think of going anywhere.

The moment Dean's lips touch his, Seth feels a million sensations in his body. Some warmth floods through him, making his skin tingle, craving to be touched. A moan escapes him when Dean gently nibbles his bottom lip. All the sensations make Seth lightheaded.

He knows what's going to happen next. Dean wants him as much as the other way around. But he doesn't know if he's ready. Putting his hand on Dean's chest, Seth breathes hard as he pulls away. Dean opens his eyes and looks at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to—" Seth starts, but Dean cuts him off.

"No, don't be. I got carried away again." He smiles apologetically. "I thought you wanted me."

Seth shakes his head. "No, I _do_ want you. But I—" he pauses, not quite sure what to say. That's it, Dean will think he's weird.

He doesn't expect Dean to lean forward and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. "It's alright, babe," he says, stroking Seth's jawline with his fingers. "We'll take it slow."

"Is it really okay?" Seth asks.

Dean merely smiles. "Of course."

* * *

Everything goes well for Seth, almost too well. He's happy with his job in the animal shelter, and his feelings for Dean grow deeper every day. Since their conversation in Dean's kitchen, they haven't brought up the subject again, and haven't done more than kissing. But the fire in the pit of Seth's stomach is getting more unbearable, whenever Dean presses their bodies together.

As he is placing his keys on the table after work, he hears someone call his name. A very familiar voice. Quickly turning around on his heel, Seth's eyes widen when he sees who it is. The corners of his lips curve into a smile.

"Summer," he exclaimed, crossing the room. "It's good to see you."

Summer's smile is melancholic. Seth can't help but notice that she doesn't look too enthusiastic to see him. But perhaps she still wishes he never became a mortal. "You look good, Seth," she tells him. "Are you happy?"

"I couldn't be happier," he says softly. "What brings you here? Don't tell me you're assigned to match me up with someone." He means it to be a joke, but Summer doesn't smile. "It's—not true, right?"

A long sigh leaves her lips as she looks at him. Her eyes look dejected, unlike Summer that Seth knows. "I have an assignment, but it's not you," she says, sounding regretful. "It's Dean."

It takes a few seconds for Seth to register what she said. He almost thinks he heard her wrong. "Did you say—Dean?"

"Dean was supposed to be with Roman," Summer replies, and then stops for a second. "It's their fate."

The pleasant warmth in Seth's chest is replaced by a creeping chill, almost making him shiver. Who is he to interfere with fate? He couldn't as an Amoretto, what's the chance of doing it as a human? Clutching the back of a chair, he stares at his hand.

"I'm really sorry."

Seth looks over at her. "Give me one more day," he says. "You can do whatever you want tomorrow."

Summer doesn't seem to think it's a good idea. "Seth, it's only going to make it harder," she tells him, in a tone that sounds more like her. "I warned you about heartbreaks. I warned you."

"Please, Summer," he insists. "Just one day."

After a moment of hesitation she finally nods. "One day," she says, reaching out to touch Seth's arm. "I have to go now."

"Is Amor punishing me for choosing to be a mortal?" the question tumbles out of his mouth before he has time to think it through.

Summer's squeeze on his arm slightly tightens. "I don't think so. He loves you; he loves all of us," she says. "Love doesn't just disappear."

Long after she's gone, the chill remains, creeping through his whole body. Seth closes his eyes. Whether it was intended or not, it still feels like a punishment.

* * *

 _Summer was right,_ Seth thinks as he watches Dean eat his French fries across the table. _This doesn't make anything easier_.

Dean looks up and catches Seth watching him. He grins, stuffing two more fries into his mouth. "I was gonna wait until we're done eating, but screw it I'm telling you now," he says after swallowing the food. "Punk said I could overtake the diner."

Despite the chill in his stomach, Seth genuinely smiles. "Really?"

"Yep. Said he'd rather focus on his bigger restaurants." Dean's face is beaming. "This is awesome."

"Congratulations," Seth says, then something crosses his mind. "Have you told Roman?"

Dean shakes his head. "No, I want you to be the first to know."

It touches him—for a second. Until he remembers that everything will change tomorrow. Seth feels his heart ache again, but he manages to force a smile, doesn't want to ruin their possibly last night together.

"You're kinda quiet tonight," Dean says when they fill the dishwasher with plates. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Dean closes the dishwasher door and turns to look at him. "All right, if you say so." He glances at the clock. It's almost 10 PM. "I don't mean to be rude but I have a morning shift tomorrow. So, is it okay if I drive you home now? Unless you wanna stay the night, of course," he adds, with a playful wink.

Seth knows that he is joking. But nevertheless he replies, "I'll stay."

It must have been nothing Dean has expected to hear. He blinks, his mouth slightly opens. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Seth says barely above a whisper, taking one step closer to him.

Seth closes his eyes just as their mouths meet. He tastes salt on Dean's lips, as well as something else that is so him. Something intoxicating that chases away the lingering chill in his body, replacing it with fire. They keep kissing on the way to the bedroom; Seth's fingers are deeply buried in Dean's hair while Dean has his arms around him. Then their clothes start to feel like a barrier and Seth breaks the kiss to pull Dean's shirt off his head, carelessly tossing it on the floor behind him. His own shirt soon follows.

As his head hits the pillow, he pulls Dean down with him. Skin on skin. The sound of their erratic breathing fills the room. "Dean… oh," Seth gasps when Dean kisses his neck before sucking it gently. "Please…"

He doesn't even know what he's about to say. It's as if his brain has stopped functioning. But Dean seems to perfectly understand. He reaches down and slips his hand between their bodies, making Seth whimper.

"I got you, babe," Dean murmurs in his ear, his breath hot. "I'll make it good for you."

It feels like jumping off a high cliff, and there's nothing that stops him from falling. Seth frantically grabs Dean's shoulders, throwing his head back. _I love you,_ the voice in his head cries out. _I love you._ But none of the words can come out.

Dean kisses his sweaty forehead, brushing some hair off Seth's face. "I'll quickly get used to this," he says softly.

Instead of replying, Seth kisses him again, and again until they have to part for air. He doesn't want the night to end. But eventually Dean falls asleep, and Seth is wide awake next to him. The digital clock on the nightstand reads 00:09. Which means tomorrow has arrived.

Hot tears are pricking Seth's eyes when he's watching Dean sleep. How his chest rises and falls as he breathes. Seth's heart aches, like it has been torn apart into a thousand pieces. So, this is how heartbreak feels like. He places a hand on his chest, although he knows that it won't stop the agony. For the first time, he realizes how strong humans must be, if they are able to endure all the heartbreaks in their entire existence.

* * *

For the next days Seth mostly feels numb. Maybe it's the way his body deals with the pain. Since the night they slept together, he has been avoiding Dean. Because it's how it should be. Dean tries to call him a few times, but Seth never returns his calls. He assumes Dean is just calling to break up with him because he's falling for Roman. Eventually Dean stops trying.

Mickie notices that something is wrong with Seth. But he keeps giving her deflecting answers until she doesn't ask anymore. He knows it might be better to talk to someone about it, especially someone like Mickie, who undoubtedly would understand. But he can't bring himself to do it. Maybe it's his Amoretti pride that still resides in him.

"You look downhearted, my child."

Seth's head snaps up at the familiar voice. Out of everyone that he expects to see in his place, the god of love is the last one on his list.

Amor looks as grand and beautiful as he always does, looking at Seth with wistful eyes. "Heartbreak is something every human has to feel," he says.

"You knew," Seth blurts out, ignoring what he said. "You knew Dean and Roman were meant to be—and yet you let me choose."

"So did you," Amor reminds him. "It was your assignment to bring them together."

Seth opens his mouth, then closes it again. "I thought I could—" he starts, and pauses.

"Change fate," Amor finishes off his sentence for him.

Holding his gaze, Seth reluctantly nods. "He had feelings for me." But even as he says it, he realizes something. Humans love with all their heart, passionately. But their love doesn't always last forever.

He falls silent, not knowing what else to say. Amor watches him for a moment before saying, "There is still hope, Seth. Two possibilities."

Seth doesn't have the energy to think about hope, not even when the love god said it. He's sure it won't end up with Dean coming back to him.

"I told you that once you chose to be mortal, it couldn't be undone. It's not entirely true," Amor says. "I can bring you back. But you will lose all your memories of Dean and your mortal life. And nothing can bring them back."

The insides of his stomach twist at the thought of him forgetting about Dean, like he never exists. Does he really want to do that? But what's the difference when he's lost Dean anyway? "And the second one?"

"That Dean still feels the same way about you."

Seth almost thinks he's only imagining it. It's the most absurd thing he's ever heard in his entire existence. "What do you mean? It's impossible. Nobody can resist Amoretti's powers. And his fate is to be with Roman."

For the first time since he arrived, Amor's face creases into a smile. "Don't you remember what I once told you, child? There is nothing stronger than love that's pure," he says. "Not even fate itself."

Before Seth says anything he hears his doorbell ring. Then when he looks back, Amor is gone.

Still thinking of what just happened, Seth goes to answer the door. For the second time in the last ten minutes, it's another person he does not expect to see. Dean smiles at him as soon as he opens the door, already walking in before Seth can react.

"Have I done something wrong that makes you mad at me?" Dean asks, being straightforward as usual. "Was it something I said?"

"No," Seth replies, isn't sure of what to say. Is it true what Amor told him? By Jupiter, he doesn't want to hold on to false hopes and get them crushed again. But the way Dean looks at him hasn't changed one bit. "I—thought you'd rather be with Roman."

Dean looks genuinely confused. "Why should I be with Roman?" Then slowly understanding crosses his face. "Don't tell me you're jealous of him. Seth please, Roman's my best mate."

Seth blinks. He's afraid this is just a cruel dream, and when he wakes up he'll find that nothing has changed. Then his gaze falls on the small paper bag in Dean's hand. "What is that?"

"Ah, this." Dean takes the content out of the bag. It's a jar of blueberry jam, with purple plaid fabric and a brown twine. "It's to bribe you. Please, tell me it works."

Despite himself, Seth can't help smiling. He holds the jar, slightly pulling the twine. "Thank you."

"Does it mean we're good?"

Seth looks at him. "Don't you feel any different about Roman at all in the last few days?"

Dean rolls his eyes, but not of annoyance. "Can you stop mentioning Roman?" he sighs. "No, I don't feel different about him, nor did I think about him in the last few days. You always occupy my mind; there is no space for anything else."

"I love you."

Seth's heart races when he realizes what he just blurted out. But Dean smiles, brushing Seth's cheek with his thumb. "I love you first."

They look at each other for a moment. Then Dean's smile turns into a grin. "It means we're good, right?"

 _Not even fate itself._

"We are."


End file.
